The love of Loveless
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Soubi nunca olvidará el día en que conoció a Ritsuka, lo recordara siempre, por los dos. (Soubi/Ritsuka)


**— THE LOVE OF LOVELESS —**

* * *

Cuando pensaba en ello, Soubi todavía escuchaba la voz inesperada de ese niño, haciéndole saltar un latido a su corazón.

— ¡HERMANO, HERMANO! —chilló Ritsuka, emocionado, abriendo sin tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Entonces los ojos violetas, llenos de vida,

del por entonces pequeño neko de 10 años se toparon con los del desconocido de largo pelo rubio que era Soubi y el calor subió por sus mejillas, volviendo las rojas durante un segundo que al pobre se le había echo eterno, y volvió a cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco— ¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, NO SABÍA QUE TENÍAS COMPAÑIA!

Y ambos escucharon como se alejaba dando zancadas con sus piececitos. Y Seimei se echó a reír de manera cruel, de seguro su desagradable Sacrificio consideraba la inocencia de su pequeño hermano como una debilidad de la que era justo reírse. Seguro veía al niño como nada más que un ser inferior, una molestia.

— No sabía que tenías un hermano menor —se atrevió a comentar el rubio, porque realmente el pequeño pelinegro que realmente parecía una versión mini de su hermano mayor, solo que desprovisto de maldad, le había llamado tremendamente la atención.

— Ni deberías haberlo sabido —espetó Seimei—. Mierda, pensé que mamá se lo había llevado con ella a la compra, debí ser más precavido.

— Tu familia no sabe que eres un Sacrificio —aseguró Soubi.

— Ni siquiera sabrían lo que es si se lo dijera, y prefiero que siga así —Seimei le miró penetrantemente entonces—. El nombre de mi hermano es Ritsuka, recuerdalo para que sepas bien a quien no debes acercarte. Te ordeno que nunca interactues con él sin mi presencia.

— Sí, Seimei —no le quedó de otra que acatar la orden, pero la realidad no deseaba hacerlo.

Ritsuka tenía la tierna infancia que a él no le permitieron tener. Y eso en vez de darle envidia, le agradaba. Por algún motivo, la felicidad del niño que ocasionalmente veía agarrado del brazo de su hermano mayor, quien ocultaba su verdadero rostro déspota delante de él, era la suya. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa, contagiosa, imborrable. Ritsuka disfrutaba tanto de estar vivo, que a veces Soubi incluso intentaba ver las cosas del mismo color de rosa como las que el niño las veía. No podía sin él presente para enseñarle como

— Así que, eres un adulto —esa fue la primera vez que Ritsuka se atrevió a interactuar con él desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez en aquella situación tan vergonzosa para el pequeño. Habían pasado, tal vez, meses, casi un año. Primero Ritsuka le tenía miedo al desconocido rubio del cual al parecer sus padres no sabían nada, luego respeto, ahora se había acostumbrado a su cara y solo tenía curiosidad, como todos los niños—. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Soubi habría querido responderle, pero Seimei se había excusado por un momento para ir al baño de la cafetería en la que se encontraban los tres. Así, tristemente, el niño solo pudo recibir silencio.

— Sabes, es malo que un neko como yo se deje acompañar por un adulto que no es de su familia —había comentado Ritsuka en voz baja, deseando que los otros comensales no hubieran escuchado eso, si no su dignidad estaría más que jodida para siempre—, así que teniendo en cuenta el gran gesto de respeto y confianza que te estoy mostrando quedándome contigo en vez de acompañar a Seimei al baño, aun a riesgo de perder mi honor, como menos podrías contestarme.

De nuevo, silencio y un rostro estoico. Y el niño suspiró hastiado. Adultos.

— Oh, vamos, solo te estoy preguntando tu edad, no como fue que perdiste tus orejas —silencio y el pelinegro parpadeó sorprendido—. Wow, si que debes de ser viejo si no quieres decírmelo.

Por supuesto, estaba tratando de provocarle, Soubi lo sabía bien, después de todo su don eran las palabras. Seimei era un completo cabrón por prohibirle, de entre todas las cosas, interactuar con alguien.

— ¿Sabes? Olvidame, eres repugnante.

En ese momento Seimei regresó de nuevo y Soubi pudo sentir como su garganta era de nuevo liberada.

— Lo lamento mucho si te he causado incomodidad —dijo con naturalidad sonriendole al pequeño.

Ritsuka estaba literalmente de piedra viéndole.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Seimei.

— Hermano, tu amigo es un auténtico maleducado —se quejó Ritsuka—. Le estaba hablando y él no contestaba.

El mayor de los dos nekos le dirigió al rubio una sonrisa torcida que su hermano pequeño no notó diciéndole sin palabras "buen perro" y de nuevo miró a Ritsuka fingiendo estar compungido.

— Lo siento —se disculpó falsamente—, la culpa fue mía de dejarlos solos sin decirle antes a Ritsuka-kun sobre tu condición. Hermano, Soubi subre de una rara enfermedad del cerebro, a veces este se apaga y no puede responder durante un tiempo.

Era algo muy difícil de creer, pero Ritsuka era pequeño e ingenuo. Abrió enormemente su boca y luego bajó la cabeza avergonzado ante Soubi.

— Lo lamento tanto, no sabía, no volverá a ocurrir.

— Bueno, ¿de que hablaban? —Seimei trató de correr un tupido velo.

— Le preguntaba a Soubi-san por su edad.

— Tengo la misma edad que tu hermano.

Los ojos violetas del niño se abrieron en asombro viéndole.

— ¿Y ya eres un adulto? Mamá me dice que no debería perder mis orejas al menos hasta los 20 y con una chica con la que tenga una relación muy estable, o tendré muy mala fama —una pausa pesada se instaló en la mesa—. ¿Acaso no serás como...?

— Basta, Ritsuka, no le preguntes sobre su vida privada, descarado —le reprendió su hermano mayor, antes de que el niño pudiese decir la palabra puta o algo todavía peor.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el niño y Soubi desvió su atención a otra parte.

¿Y es qué como se le dice a un niño tan puro como él que no tenía orejas porque lo habían violado con 13 años? Normalmente, Soubi no tenía problemas para soltar esa información a cualquiera y en cualquier situación como si no fuese nada, pero por alguna razón a Ritsuka no podía decírselo.

— ¿Y fue bonito perder las orejas? ¿La chica era linda?

— ¡Ritsuka! —se comenzaba a enojar Seimei.

— Perdón —se disculpó de nuevo el niño, pero una sonrisa divertida se curvo en su rostro, dando a entender que en realidad no lo sentía para nada.

Después de eso, pasaron dos años para que Soubi volviese a tener noticias del niño, pues en cuanto Seimei se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro estaba empezando a agarrar confianza con su marioneta personal, se le hinchó la vena y comenzó a ser más cuidadoso. Soubi no sabría decir si era un hermano muy sobreprotector o si simplemente estaba celoso.

Ese día Seimei estaba visiblemente nervioso. Ritsuka acababa de cumplir 12 años. Seimei le había prohibido a Soubi asistir a la fiesta. Por lo que el niño sabía, ambos habían perdido contacto hace tiempo al acabar la universidad y por eso no había vuelto a saber más del rubio.

— ¿Qué te inquieta, Seimei?

— Ritsuka está destinado a convertirse en Sacrificio.

Soubi se sorprendió por ello por dos razones, hacía dos años que no escuchaba el nombre de Ritsuka, y porque no se imaginaba al ojivioleta en el mundillo, menos siendo un Sacrificio. Podía entender la preocupación de Seimei, ser un Sacrificio siempre era una mala noticia para muchos.

— ¿Vas a contarle?

— No, de momento —negó el neko y le miró fijamente—. El nombre de su alma es Loveless. Te ordeno que busques por todo el globo a su alma gemela.

 _Loveless._ Una palabra con un significado que no casaba para nada con el niño tímido al inicio, totalmente descarado después que había conocido. Pero ciertamente el nombre del alma de Seimei era Beloved y pues... Bueno, aclarar el resto estaba de más.

— ¿Vas a encargarte de juntarlos?

Seimei rió de forma tremendamente siniestra y se tocó sus orejas de gato.

— ¿Juntar a mi hermano con su alma gemela? ¿Para qué? No. No he conseguido mantener mis orejas haciendo cosas tan estúpidas.

— ¿Entonces?

— Solo sigue mi orden, Soubi —como si pudiera decirle que no a su Sacrificio.

Encontrar al otro Loveless por todo el globo se hacía realmente tedioso. Tal vez el alma gemela de Ritsuka fuese incluso más joven y aun no había despertado su poder, o tal ni siquiera había nacido aun. No era la primera vez que manipulaban la edad de alguien para que ambas almas gemelas coincidiesen de cara a otros luchadores. Información clasificada que Soubi preferiría no tener. Pero la tenía. El rubio todavía no había dado ni siquiera con un indicio de ella o él, cuando ocurrió el accidente.

El auto que conducía la madre de Seimei, con Ritsuka en el asiento trasero, sufrió una terrible colisión. Era el poder del niño comenzando a actuar. Loveless. Sin amor. Todas las desgracias.

Ambos sobrevivieron al siniestro, pero con secuelas. La madre de ambos nekos sin duda jamás volvería a ser la misma. Ver a su hijo menor sin consciencia, malherido y maltrecho, en una habitación de la UCI con pocas probabilidades de supervivencia, estaba haciendo fuertes estragos en su salud mental. Ella perjuraba que la colisión no había sido su culpa, si no que un monstruo lo había hecho. Un monstruo había deseado matar a su Ritsuka.

Soubi no había visto a su Sacrificio por semanas, desde que le ordenó la difícil búsqueda del otro Loveless. Cuando al final apareció, el déspota joven le arrastró hasta el hospital y le ordenó buscar más exhaustivamente en cárceles, reformatorios, hospitales psiquiátricos... Después de todo, nada bueno le puede pasar a alguien llamado Loveless.

Y volvió a ver a Ritsuka, desde el vidrio de la puerta del hospital, siendo la sombra de lo que una vez fue. Acostado, lleno de vendajes (el más feo de ellos en su cabeza), ojos fuertemente cerrados en eterno sufrimiento, seguro estaba teniendo una pesadilla horrible. El único ruido ahí dentro era el respiradero conectado al niño. En ese momento Soubi supo que el niño que conoció nunca iba a estar más. Era difícil ver la vida de color de rosas cuando eras un Sacrificio, cuando te llamabas Loveless.

— Es horrible —al rubio se le encogía el corazón.

— Está bien —Seimei soltó el latigazo, no había en su voz ni una pizca de amor por su hermano—. Es un Sacrificio, después de todo, es mejor que se acostumbre al dolor.

Soubi giró la mirada hacía él y solo con verle, lo supo.

— Tú provocaste el accidente —dijo en voz baja, esperando que nadie más que el pelinegro le escuchase—. Querías matarlo.

Seimei se guardó una media sonrisa.

— No quería, lo conseguí.

Hablaba teóricamente, por supuesto. Y Soubi comenzó a temer lo que podría llegar a hacerle al otro Loveless.

— Encuentra a ese otro pequeño bastardo. Busca hasta debajo del mar si es necesario.

— ¿Qué si no hay otro Loveless?

Seimei le sonrió como si fuese un pobre tonto.

— Eso sería una suerte que no creo que tenga. Vete, te ordeno que no veas a Ritsuka más.

Y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Pero para su bien, Seimei no había sido preciso. Le ordeno no verle, no no saber de él.

Siguió los pasos de ese nuevo chico más oscuro que se había convertido desde que salió de la UCI. Se curaron sus heridas, pero perdió totalmente la memoria. Y con su memoria, sus ganas de vivir, y probablemente también el brillo de sus ojos violetas se había marchado. Cuando acudía a casa de Seimei a escondidas no se cruzaba con el chico que ya no sabía de su existencia, pero sabía de las broncas, sabía de todas las veces que su madre perdía la cabeza y le llamaba impostor y le acusaba de matar al verdadero Ritsuka, sabía de todas las veces que el niño era golpeado y Seimei acudía en su rescate interpretando asquerosamente bien su papel de hermano amoroso y protector. Todo tan falso. Sabía de toda lágrima derramada por el neko, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que nada servía esa necesidad de llorar. Llorar no le curaba las heridas, llorar no hacía que el dolor se fuese, llorar no apartaba de su vista los vendajes que cubrían su maltrecho cuerpo. Sí, Soubi sabía, de las mentiras que Ritsuka le contaba a su psicóloga diciéndole que amaba su vida, que atesoraba cada mínimo detalle nuevo que descubría de si mismo y que estaba ansioso por recuperar la memoria perdida. Mentía descaradamente a sus profesores cuando estos veían un nuevo vendaje o moratón en su piel y él sonreía y decía que era tan torpe.

Sí, me caí de la bicicleta, Sensei, no, no estoy sufriendo violencia doméstica. Gracias, no necesito ayuda, no tengo miedo, no hay nada que denunciar. Todo está bien, solo soy torpe.

Consiguió la manera de verle, sin llegar a cruzarse con él. Una foto. Consiguió robar su informe escolar, y ahí estaba él, sin sonreirle a la cámara. Parecía un chico serio que no estaba para bromas. Y sus ojos, por supuesto, no tenían brillo, y el rubio no culpaba a quien quiera que fuera el fotógrafo. Lo que Seimei le había hecho a su hermano no tenía perdón. Y Seimei notaba su descontento, como cada vez en las batallas se esforzaba menos en protegerle y el neko tenía que aguantar serios golpes, ninguno lo bastante fuerte para hacerle caer, pero el mayor de los dos hermanos captó el mensaje.

Joder si lo captó. Y el bastardo aun tenía la indecencia de sonreír en medio de todo su dolor. Monstruo.

Finalmente encontró al otro Loveless. Era un varón adolescente, neko, alto, antisocial, terriblemente antisocial, por eso había sido tan jodido topar su pista. Era un no iniciado que se pasaba los días estudiando o durmiendo, una colección de libros de poesía envidiable, con lecciones que no ponía en practica. No tenía ni idea de quien era en realidad, pero su talento con las palabras era palpable e indescriptible. Más para las hirientes que para las bonitas, pero eso era otro cantar.

Seimei estaba increíblemente feliz al ver el informe del sujeto.

— Finalmente —podría incluso abrazar el papel entre sus manos—. Soubi, reniego de ti.

Los ojos del rubio se habían abierto como platos, ese sin duda no era el agradecimiento que esperaba. Seimei rió ante su rostro.

— No en serio, por supuesto, pero eso es lo que vamos a hacer que crean.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos minutos.

— Esta es la idea, Soubi, voy a desaparecer.

En cuanto el rubio abrió la boca para preguntar, el neko le paró con una mano.

— Ahorra la saliva. Tranquilo, no te quedarás solo —le sonrió de manera mordaz—. Te ordeno que después de esto actúes como que esta conversación nunca tuvo lugar. Pero antes de eso, olvida mis otras ordenes, lo último que quiero antes de que te vayas es asegurarme bien que cuidaras bien a Ritsuka por mi, sin fallos ni errores, y para estar bien seguro de eso...

Seimei se sentía muy orgulloso de si mismo con todo ese asqueroso plan que estaba urdiendo, y dijo lo siguiente muy seguro de si mismo, creyendo que solo le beneficiaría, sin entender en esos momentos el alcance de lo que estaba a punto de desencadenar.

— Soubi —paladeó—, _te ordeno que ames a Ritsuka._

Poco después, el otro Loveless desapareció. Murió, eso era seguro, pero oficialmente no se encontró el cuerpo. Aun así, Soubi podía hacerse una muy buena idea. Después de todo Seimei, contrario a lo que se creía, estaba vivo, entonces su supuesto cadáver calcinado que el pobre Ritsuka encontró, para su shock y completa rotura en su pupitre, debía ser en realidad...

* * *

 _"Te amo, Ritsuka"_

 _"¡No, no lo haces, solo dices eso porque mi hermano te lo ordenó!"_

* * *

El rubio acarició lentamente entre las orejas de gato de su acompañante en la cama. Creyó que Ritsuka estaba dormido, pero pudo notar perfectamente como el neko se retorcía de gusto bajo su tacto, y él también lo disfrutaba, después de todo habían sido años de súplicas para dejar que Ritsuka le tocase de ese modo.

— Pensé que dormías —dijo el rubio.

— Pensé que habías dejado la costumbre de desaparecerte en mitad de la noche y después reaparecer en la ventana creyendo que no lo notare —el adolescente de 18 años en el que se había convertido Ritsuka, con mucha lucha su actual Sacrificio y pareja sentimental, se la devolvió abriendo un ojo de brillante color violeta. Seguía siendo Loveless, lo sería siempre, pero uno con una razón para seguir adelante—. Si estás decepcionado de mi, entonces yo también de ti.

Ritsuka no sonaba enojado, pero sabía que lo estaba. Si bien el joven pelinegro tenía al alcance de su mano la manera de quitarle totalmente la libertad simplemente pronunciando un "Te ordeno", sabía que no lo haría por muy molesto que estuviera. Loveless era dramático, pero con razón, fácilmente irritable, pero no era un monstruo.

— ¿No dormías por qué estabas preocupado de mi o por qué todavía te duele?

La mirada del adolescente bajó hasta su brazo enyesado.

— Cuando en tu vida has tomado tantos calmantes como yo, después ya no sirven —dijo y se acurrucó contra el rubio tal cual el gato que todavía era—, no te culpes.

— Eso no funciona si no dices "Te ordeno" primero.

Ritsuka comenzó a reír por un segundo, antes de quejarse ligeramente por el dolor en su brazo.

— Cabrón, no me hagas reírme, que es peor —tomó un par de respiraciones entrecortadas y luego cuando el dolor parecía volver a un cauce mínimamente controlable volvió a normalizar su respiración—. Si nos atacan ahora estaré seriamente jodido.

— No llegarían a ti, sabes que soy demasiado bueno.

— ¿Modestia aparte, eh? —le miró— ¿Qué hora es?

— Sobre las cinco de la madrugada.

Ritsuka formó una mala expresión en su rostro y dejo caer la cabeza en la almohada. Las putas cinco de la mañana y no había dormido nada. Otra vez.

— Un adulto super atractivo está de novio con un neko que apenas y acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad sin perder sus orejas, mismo adulto se desaparece de noche y llega a las cinco de la madrugada... —el más joven sonrió con tristeza, desde los 4 años que habían sido ellos solos contra el mundo, esa siempre había sido la expresión más natural del neko— Vas a hacer que los vecinos piensen que soy un frígido cruel que te niega sexo y tienes que ir a desahogarte con un puñado de putas.

— ¿Qué acaso no es esa la verdad? —preguntó Soubi con una sonrisa jocosa.

Ritsuka le golpeó el brazo.

— Si no fueses mi protección, te aseguro que te rompía el brazo, a ver si sintiéndote igual que yo aun te quedaban ganas de reír.

— Siempre me quedarán ganas de reír mientras estés conmigo.

— ¡Ah, ah, te vi, demasiado cliché, no sirve! —se distrajo el adolescente del dolor y, entonces sí, sus ojos violetas brillaron con intensidad. Su autoestima había subido mucho desde que le convenció para vivir con él, lejos de la mujer maltratadora y del padre que no movía un dedo por defender a su hijo.

Sin poderlo evitar, el adolescente bostezó y su cola se enroscó contra su cintura.

— ¿Está todo despejado? —preguntó entre bostezos y un ligero parpadeo.

— Eso es lo que parece, nadie atacará está noche, dejamos hechos polvo a los últimos.

— ¿Los últimos...? —Soubi no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que Ritsuka estaba pensando en el mentiroso y traidor de su hermano— ¿En qué pensabas antes?

— Solo recuerdos.

Raros recuerdos, dolorosos recuerdos, cándidos recuerdos, quien iba a decirle que acabaría así con Ritsuka.

— Sigue siendo una palabra muy extraña para mi.

— Conservas recuerdos desde los 12 años.

— Casi ninguno feliz —comentó como de pasada—. ¿En qué recuerdo pensabas?

Volvió a acariciar el cabello negro de su novio ligeramente.

— Cuando nos conocimos.

— Oh.. sí —dijo él adolescente con voz pastosa—. Tenía como 14 años, ¿no es así? Te apareciste en la entrada de mi escuela diciendo cosas tan locas... Tan locas.

Para bien o para mal, ese también fue el día en el que le robó a Ritsuka su primer beso y le hizo la promesa indecente de que cuanto tuviera 18 años le quitaría las orejas (algo que se mantenía en pié, por cierto). Ahora podía ver claramente lo loco que eso era en verdad. Pero, oye, había funcionado y sin ser denunciado como abusador de menores. Tampoco es como que Ritsuka hubiese podido denunciarle, después de todo para hacerlo habría tenido que contar toda la historia de lo que ocurrió con ese adulto, y habría sido más fácil que acabase ingresado en un psiquiátrico por inventarse historias tan "fantasiosas". Estaba amnesico, pero no era tonto.

— Ritsuka, debo decirte algo...

— ¿Umm...?

— Ya nos conocíamos antes de que perdieras la memoria —confesó.

Pensó que el más joven se enfadaría, explotaría, comenzaría a lanzarle cosas por no haberle dicho nada en esos cuatro años. En cambio en respuesta no recibió nada más que paz y tranquilidad. Ritsuka respiraba acompasadamente tumbado a su lado. Finalmente se había dormido después de horas de dolor. Y menos mal. Ante todos, Ritsuka se jactaba de ser fuerte, era de los Sacrificios que más podía aguantar, pero en soledad Soubi había visto al neko intentando no derramar lágrimas gruesas por el dolor y fallando, suplicándole a un torturador invisible por la muerte de manera inconsciente. Sí, Soubi había visto a su novio llorando, rogándole a la pared que por favor lo matase en ese instante, que era demasiado. Por supuesto que esas palabras caían en saco roto, menos mal, pero de alguna manera retorcida eso ayudaba a Ritsuka.

El mayor se sintió aliviado porque su neko se hubiese dormido en el momento justo, tal vez ese no era el momento. Suspirando de alivio, besó ligeramente sus labios, tratando de no poseerlos demasiado para no interrumpir su más que merecido sueño, cosa que tratándose de los labios de Ritsuka era realmente difícil, y se durmió a su lado, recordando el día en que se volvieron una pareja real.

* * *

 _"Te ordeno que digas la verdad, Soubi"_

 _"La verdad es que te amo, Ritsuka"_

Lo habría acabado rendido a sus píes aun sin los malvados hilos de Seimei por el medio. Menos mal que ya no podía controlarlos a ninguno de los dos.


End file.
